Terence
Terence is one of the male protagonists from the Tinker Bell films. He is a dust-keeper sparrow man and Tinker Bell's best friend. He is voiced by Jesse McCartney. Books Terence poured fairy dust on Prilla in Fairy Dust and the Quest for the Egg. Later, he tried to impress Tinker Bell, but to no avail. He tested Prilla to see if she was a dust-talent, but she wasn't because she sneezed and dust fairies can't do that. During the hurricane, he was worried about Tink, but couldn't do anything to help her. At the end, he made Prilla an honorary dust-talent. In The Trouble with Tink, Terence went to see Tinker Bell like he usually does. He invited her to play fairy tag, where she dropped her hammer and couldn't find it later. The next day, he went to see Tink again and started to get worried when the pot for Violet that Tink had fixed starts to leak. Eventually, she tells Terence about what happened and how she was worried about going to see Peter Pan for her spare hammer. He offers to go with her. There, Peter had pretended to mistake them for butterflies and gave her the spare hammer. At first, Terence didn't like Peter but then he couldn't help but like him. They then went home and Terence wished Tink good luck, as she was able to fix Queen Clarion's bathtub. He appears briefly in Vidia and the Fairy Crown, when Queen Clarion's crown goes missing. In Beck and the Great Berry Battle, Terence was having a hard time getting around since the Berry Battle. He was doing a good job at dodging berries, but one berry had hit the pixie dust he was delivering. The pixie dust went everywhere, causing bugs to fly, but Terence wasn't happy about wasting dust. In Fairy Haven and the Quest for the Wand, he was so worried about Tink that he crossed the sea until he found her. He made a wish that Tink would like him romantically, but he felt bad about it later on since the relationship was forced. Later, when the wand was going out of control, he helped hold it down until Tink could fix it. At the end, the wish he made was reversed, but he was okay with it. He danced next to Tinker Bell in Rani in the Mermaid Lagoon. At the Fairy Dance, he was paying more attention to Tinker Bell than the other fairies around him. He also helped save Rani from falling at the dance--it took him, Tink and Fira to hold her up. He appears at the end, congratulating Rani on the fountain she made. Later in Fairies and the Quest for Never Land, Terence was very kind to Gwendolyn and went with her and Tink to see Mother Dove. Terence went on the quest with the other fairies, including Tinker Bell, for whom he would've gone on the quest anyway. He helped put the Kyto Keeper on Kyto while Gwendolyn and Vidia distracted him. He and Tink tried to save her kiss necklace, but couldn't. Also, he gave her a bag of fairy dust so she could return anytime she wanted. He appears briefly in Silvermist and the Ladybug Curse at the fairy picnic, playing games with the other fairies and sparrow men. Film appearances ''Tinker Bell In this movie, his role was very minor. He is seen helping the other fairies by giving them their daily pixie dust rations. Upon hearing that Tink was unhappy with her talent, Terence informed Tink that she should be happy with who she is, having her realize that her talent is what keeps Pixie Hollow going. Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure In this movie, he became a main character. He is shown to be Tinker Bell's best friend and the two work together to build a scepter for Pixie Hollow's Autumn Revelry. He provides help and guidance for Tink and her friends. Also in this movie, it is shown that he may have romantic feelings towards Tink. In this film, Tink is given the honor of creating a ceremonial scepter for the Autumn Revelry to generate blue pixie dust. Terence attempts to help Tink in an attempt to spend more time with her, but he ends up gradually ticking her off, causing her to lose her temper and accidentally break the moonstone, which was to be the cornerstone of the scepter. In frustration, Tink tells Terence off, temporarily ending their friendship. Silvermist is able to calm Terence down and convinces him to allow Tink to do the same. When Terence visits Tink's house, he learns that she had ventured off to find the legendary Mirror of Incanta and goes off to find her. When he does, the two get chased by a pack of rats. With the help of Tink's new friend Blaze, the duo escapes. Due to Tink accidentally using up the mirror's final wish, Terence offers to help fix the moonstone. Once the stone and scepter are completed, he and Tink lead the Autumn Revelry to the Pixie Dust Tree. In the end, all is good and Tink was able to create a fantastical sight, far more impressive than what the moonstone would have showcased in its original state. Terence's friendship with Tink is renewed. Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue Unlike the last movie, his role is very small. He is only seen towards the beginning and end of the movie because he was delivering pixie dust to other fairy camps. Secret of the Wings In this film, Terence once again plays a very small role. He makes a cameo appearance during the opening song and again at the end when Tinker Bell and Periwinkle save the Pixie Dust Tree. Other appearances Pixie Hollow Games Terence is among the many competing talents for the Pixie Hollow Games with Fairy Gary, the Headkeeper of the Dust-talent fairies, as his team captain and partner. He is uncomfortable about having to wear a kilt like Fairy Gary does (seen complaining about it to him after the first event). Terence and Fairy Gary make it to 3rd place in the finals. However, during the race cart derby, they use the second shortcut (the pond) to pass the storm team, but landed in the pond, causing them to be eliminated from the competition. Disney Parks Terence debuted at the parks as a meetable character around the time of the release of ''Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure to promote that film. He currently makes meet-and-greet appearances at Disneyland's Pixie Hollow. A topiary of Terence can be seen during the Epcot Flower and Garden Festival in the spring. In the Spring of 2010, Terence was featured in Fairies Primavera at Tokyo DisneySea. Gallery Terence DLP.jpg|Terence at one of the Disney parks june4th.JPG|Terence in Disneystrology book 1361277319_youloveit_ru_fei_disnei_kartinki15.jpg Trivia *Terence is voiced by Jesse McCartney, who also voices Roxas and Ventus in the Kingdom Hearts Series. *According to the Disneystrology book, his birthday would be on June 4th. Category:Males Category:Comedy Characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Peter Pan characters Category:Lovers Category:Teenagers Category:Characters who fly Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Fairies Category:Disney Fairies characters Category:Heroes Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Magic Users